


A Sexy Sammich (AKA More Sabriel Smut)

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Gabriel Lives Because Sam Can't Live Without Him [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cas And Dean Are NOT In This Chapter, Cas Distracts Dean, Cuddling Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Is Lazy After Sex, Sam Middles, Threesome - M/M/M, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets his grace back and has some fun with his favorite hunter in the process. Sam won't mind if it happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sexy Sammich (AKA More Sabriel Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say there wasn't supposed to be any 69ing but well Loki apparently thought it would be a great idea. Also thank you Radio for unintentionally becoming my beta =P, love ya.

About a month had gone by since Gabriel had declared himself alive. So far Dean hadn't made good on his threat, though Gabriel was staying away from him for now. He was only a trickster right now and very kill-able. He wasn't interested in getting killed twice, even if Sam would be able to revive him again,  
It'd been awhile since Sam and Gabriel had been alone. Every time Gabriel dropped in on Sam during the day Dean was close by so Gabriel was left with spending time with Sam while he got ready for bed and got ready in the mornings. That was fine with him for a while but he wanted to actually see his moose during the day without the potential of death.  
That was why he'd gotten Castiel to take Dean out for a couple hours, and no matter how much Dean said it wasn't a date, it totally was. When Castiel informed him that Dean was finally gone, he zapped himself just a few feet away from Sam. Sam was sitting on the couch they'd pretty much marked as theirs, reading a book. Order of the Phoenix from what Gabriel read over his shoulder in the few seconds before Sam acknowledged him.  
"Hey Gabe." Sam didn't look up from the book just continued to read. Well that wouldn't do. Gabriel repositioned himself in Sam's lap blocking his view of the book. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at the trickster. Despite what most people probably thought Gabriel usually let Sam read in peace, and only interrupted when he finished the current chapter. "What's up?"  
"I got Cassie to take Dean-o out for a couple hours which leaves us free to do whatever we want without fear of death, and I had a great idea." Gabriel grinned wickedly, a promise of pleasure to come.  
"Can I at least finish the chapter first?"  
Gabriel pouted, "I'm offering sex that's going to be more mind blowing then usual and you want to read a book. I'm not sure if I want to be offended or amoosed."  
Sam scowled at him. "No puns and maybe I'll say yes."  
Maybe was not good enough for Gabriel. He leaned down to suck a hickey just behind one of Sam's ears. "Just a maybe?" He asked when he pulled back just after Sam started making small groans.  
Sam huffed in annoyance. "It's going to be a no if you don't continue what you were just doing."  
Gabriel grinned in victory and leaned down to Sam's neck and just above the collar he sucked another hickey. So maybe Gabriel had way more fun pissing off Dean then he should have, but that was only a bonus, being able to kiss Sam wherever and whenever (once he had his grace back) he wanted was what he liked the most. "You still have that DVD I gave you before I died right?" Sam immediately stiffened under him.  
"I swear to god if you had plans on making me watch that I will hurt you. I'd rather not watch you have sex with someone else."  
Gabriel snorted. "Calm down beautiful. The real thing is so much better, and no one I did in those were real or as good as you. I had a much better idea, but I'm going to need that." Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I promise." Then Gabriel slipped off Sam's lap. Sam sighed but got up and left the room followed closely behind by Gabriel. Sam reached his room and pulled the case from his nightstand.  
"Close your eyes." Gabriel ordered as soon as Sam had handed the case over. Gabriel made sure that Sam's eyes were closed before he took the DVD out and broke it, snapping it straight down the middle. White light filled the room and then was gone as soon as it appeared. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." Sam did so but then closed them again, he wasn't exactly sure if what he was seeing was true but after reopening his eyes again the other person in the room was still there.  
"Gabe what's going on?" He was fairly sure Gabriel had never used his power to clone himself. The other Gabriel grinned in amusement.  
"I separated most of my grace from me before I died and put it in the DVD. Anyone of higher power who held that would have known I was in there and been able to let me out. I can combine with him anytime I feel like it."  
Sam was staring at the other Gabriel with wide eyes. He looked exactly like the Gabriel he remembered, not the Loki version that he'd gotten used to in the past few weeks. "So that's archangel you." It wasn't a question, Sam was the brains of the family for a reason. He wasn't aware you could separate an angels grace from them but then again he'd never meet an angel who was also a trickster. Not just a trickster but THE trickster.  
"Bingo." The other Gabriel answered, stepping closer. Sam backed up but his knees hit the edge of his bed and then he pushed onto it and there were lips on his. He wasn't sure which, Gabriel or Loki's, but it didn't matter because Sam would bet that they felt the same. A hand tangled in his hair tugging slightly. The second hand was undoing the buttons on his shirt. There was the sound of fabric being dropped to the floor and Sam opened his eyes. The other Gabriel, the grace filled one was stripping just next to the bed. He winked at Sam when he meet his eyes.  
"Jesus." Sam muttered as Gabriel...Loki...shoved his shirt off his shoulders and leaned down to run his tongue over Sam's chest. One Gabriel was practically giving him a strip tease (he was having a hard time looking away) and the other was trying to cover every inch of Sam with his tongue.  
"Sorry kiddo, Jesus is not in the building." Loki looked up grinning, then raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. Gabriel grinned nodding. He was standing perfectly naked right next to Sam's bed. Loki undid the belt of Sam's jeans and then pulled them down before Sam could even try to help. Loki un-knotted Sam's shoes and then pulled his shoes, socks, jeans, and boxers off all at once. The pile of jumbled clothes and shoes fell to the floor, and then Loki was pulling Sam into a kneeling position.  
Gabriel slid into the bed behind him and Sam felt his hands trail over his skin. One of the hands moved to his neck to push his hair aside and then Gabriel's lips were attacking his neck. Sam couldn't help but throw his head back and moan when he felt the lightest scrap of teeth against his neck, and as if that was permission Gabe bit down harder, not hard enough to break skin but enough to feel it and probably leave a mark (add that to the other marks Sam had already). Gabriel seemed to love marking Sam and Sam had no problem with it.  
Loki kissed down Sam's chest stopping to play with his nipples with one hand and his mouth on the other, licking and nipping lightly until he was satisfied and switched between them. Short fingernails trailed down Sam's back as Loki wrapped his free hand around Sam, his thumb sliding over the tip and spreading the pre-cum that had collected there. His strokes were lazy and just tight enough that Sam could feel it but not enough to have much more effect other then causing Sam to beg (which may have been his plan).  
"Please Gabe." Sam panted.  
"Mmm." Loki hummed not pulling his mouth from Sam's chest.  
"You have to say it beautiful or we don't know what you want." Gabriel spoke from behind him. Sam could feel his grin against his neck. Sam knew they knew what he wanted but he was starting to think Gabriel just like hearing him say it.  
"Tighter."  
"What do you want tighter?" Gabriel bite down just as Sam started to answer.  
"Yo-ahhhh-your hand around my dick." And just like that Loki's hand tightened. Loki's lips trailed down Sam's chest until he was on his hands and knees. There was a snapping noise behind Sam just as Loki's lips wrapped around him. Gabriel's fingers entered him just as Loki took Sam whole. Sam made a choked sound not even able to pronounce anything, he could feel his orgasm coming but like the second time they'd had sex it never came, it just got more powerful.  
Loki twisted until he was laying on his back, Sam's dick still lodged in his throat. Gabriel pushed Sam forward until he was on his hands and knees. Sam leaned down and licked the tip of Loki's dick before he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around it, bobbing a couple times before Gabriel reclaimed his fingers. Sam whined at the loss and then Gabriel was buried to the hilt. Angel mojo was Sam's new favorite thing, he could feel Gabriel's dick but it hadn't hurt when it'd been pushed in on one go. Sam whined again and shoved back, though it didn't do anything other than push Gabriel back slightly. He chuckled before pulling almost all the way out and then shoving back in. Sam groaned around Loki's dick.  
When both Gabriels came Sam almost sobbed in relief. He came just as hard as he had in the library and his legs shook. He was pretty sure if Gabriel hadn't wrapped his arms around him that Sam would have collapsed right then. When Loki rolled out from under him Gabriel did finally let Sam go, and just like he thought he would, he collapsed onto the bed groaning into the mattress. One of them snapped their fingers and Sam could tell that everything was clean but he was to exhausted to move his head to check.  
Then the bed dipped and there was a warm body pressed to either of his sides. Had they made the bed bigger as well because it really had only been able to barely accommodate two people? Screw it Sam didn't care what they did right then. He just wanted to lay there and rest, cuddled up to his archangel and trickster.  
A hand trailed softly down his side and back and after a couple minutes Sam finally opened one eye. Gabriel was laying next to the wall and Loki on Sam's other side. Loki had his arms behind his head and his feet crossed, a smirk on his face. Gabriel was leaning on one arm he was the one trailing his hand down Sam’s side.  
He grinned when he caught Sam's eye. "Hey beautiful. Almost thought you feel asleep on us."  
"Probably will in a couple minutes." Sam answered, he could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him. "You guys aren't going to fuse or whatever it's called yet are you?"  
Loki smirked knowingly, no doubt thinking along the same lines as Sam, some of the lines at least. "Not just yet. I have a few other ideas we could do with this."  
When Gabriel started smirking wickedly Sam knew whatever idea had just popped into their heads was not going to end well. "Like?"  
"Well other then the obvious." Gabriel winked. "We could mess with Dean a bit."  
Sam sighed but he knew there was no point in telling them what a bad idea that was. They both probably knew anyway. "This is why Dean wants to kill you." Sam rested his head against Loki's chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. Gabriel nudged in closer resting his head on Sam’s back pressing a gentle kiss to it.  
"Well if he tried you can just resurrect me again and I doubt he's got an archangel blade lying around." Loki answered pulling one arm from behind his head to wrap around Sam. His fingers trailing through his hair. Sam hummed in content and before sleep took him. He attempted to say something but it was to quiet and mumbled to understand and he was asleep before anyone had a chance to respond.


End file.
